Harapan dan Keinginan
by Mayu Momomiya
Summary: One Shot. Semua berawal dari harapan dan keinginan...


"Harapan dan Keinginan"

Disclaimer : Shugo chara! Punya Peach-Pit. Fic ini punya saya.

A/N : Fic pertama Mayu, mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai dan readers~!

Hai. Namaku Hinamori Amu. Aku adalah anak kelas 5 SD yang bisa dibilang "tidak biasa". Yaah, aku tidak sama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Selain aku mempunyai warna rambut yang langka, yaitu warna pink. Kalian tahu apanya yang berbeda?

Ya.

Aku dikenal sebagai Hinamori Amu yang 'cool dan spicy' oleh seluruh siswa-siswi Seiyo Gakuen, sekolahku. Padahal itu hanyalah karakter luarku. Aku memakai karakter luar, karena aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Padahal, sikapku sangat bertentangan dengan karakter luarku itu, dan itu amat-sangat menguras tenagaku.

Karena alasan itulah aku memohon. Agar aku bisa menjadi "sosok yang kuinginkan". Aku memang tidak percaya hal seperti dalam anime fantasi itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi…

Keesokan paginya, saat aku bangun. Aku tersadar, ada tiga buah telur misterius dengan warna masing-masing : pink kemerahan, biru, dan hijau. Aku sempat histeris, karena kukira aku bertelur (?), tapi setelah kubaca buku IPA-ku, ternyata dugaanku salah. Manusia tidak bertelur. Aku berpikiran begitu karena saking paniknya -_-".

Kusentuh telur berwarna pink kemerahan, dan aku merasakan adanya kehangatan. Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang lahir. Dan, benar saja. Ada makhluk seperti peri yang lahir dari telur itu. Tapi mereka menolak kalau disebut peri. Karena mereka adalah "Shugo Chara" dan bukan peri.

Awalnya, aku menolak dengan keberadaan mereka. Yaa, mereka memang mengganggu. Bahkan Ran, shugo chara pertamaku yang lahir, pernah mengendalikanku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Itulah kemampuan mereka. "Chara Change". Jadi, keahlian mereka dapat kita pakai. Misalkan ada shugo chara yang ahli olahraga, dan ia memakaikan chara change padamu, maka kau akan ahli dalam bidang olahraga. Baik atletik, senam indah, dll. Begitu juga dengan shugo chara yang ahli dalam melukis. Maka kau akan jago dalam bidang kesenian.

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal melukis, aku jadi ingat Miki, shugo charaku yang lahir setelah Ran. Dia memang agak egois, tapi ia sangat ahli dalam bidang seni. Dia pernah memakaikan chara change padaku, dan gambaranku berubah menjadi gambaran seorang komikus sejati. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak ahli dalam menggambar.

Selain menggambar, aku juga tidak bisa memasak. Kalau aku memasak, pasti selalu gagal, dan hanya akan membuat dapur rumahku berantakan. Tapi, sejak ada Suu, aku jadi pandai memasak. Suu selalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kata _'..desu~' _. Suu juga pernah memakaikan chara change padaku, dan.. Ta-ra! Aku berhasil memasak kue.

Dulu, aku menolak adanya perubahan karena keberadaan mereka. Padahal, karena merekalah, aku menduduki posisi joker di guardian. Dan, berkat mereka pula, aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk bisa ngobrol dengan Tadase, orang yang kusukai. Ternyata perubahan itu tidak selalu buruk. Perubahan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus ditakutkan. Tapi, kita diharuskan untuk "belajar" dari perubahan itu.

Dan, apa kau sudah memutuskan, apa cita-citamu, atau siapa sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apa kau masih belum bisa memastikan? _Daijobu,_ itu memang wajar… Aku pun juga begitu. Tapi, walaupun cita-citamu terus berubah, jangan pernah menyerah ya! Jangan biarkan telur hatimu berubah menjadi batsu tama, karena itu adalah telur yang melambangkan keputusasaan karena hilangnya harapan, keinginan, dan impianmu.

Maka, tekadkanlah pada dirimu. "Aku pasti bisa menjadi seorang (cita-citamu)!". Dengan harapan dan impianmu, segalanya akan menjadi mungkin. Dan, kalau kau selalu optimis dan tidak pernah menyerah atas cita-citamu itu, aku yakin, kau akan punya shugo chara yang akan mendampingi dan membantumu untuk meraih cita-citamu itu. Shugo chara apa ya, yang akan terlahir dari harapan dan keinginanmu itu? Apa shugo chara yang mempunyai bakat masak seperti Suu? Atau yang mempunyai bakat seni seperti Miki? Atau jangan-jangan… Shugo chara yang ahli dalam olahraga layaknya Ran? Itu semua tergantung padamu. Ingat ya : "Kejar impian dan cita-citamu, jangan pernah putus asa. Dan jangan biarkan telur hatimu berubah menjadi batsu tama". Kalau kau membaca kalimat itu, dan niatkan dalam hati, aku yakin, sebentar lagi, yaa… sebentar lagi… Kau akan mempunyai shugo chara. Percayalah…

~ _Owari_ ~

Duh, abal ya? Ini fanfic pertama Mayu, minna-san. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya, kalau banyak kekurangan…


End file.
